


Everybody knows, Dean

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bunker Fic, Dean is a big dummy, Dean's POV, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic destiel, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, SPN - Freeform, Sam Knows, Sam supports, Season 9, around season 9ish, destiel fic, newly dating destiel, season 9 destiel - Freeform, supernatural fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: Dean is an oblivious child when it comes to his relationship with Cas.Featuring adorable, supportive brother Sam!





	Everybody knows, Dean

It still terrifies me the way he looks at me. Absolute, heart-stopping, blood pumping terror. I thought maybe I would get used to it; assumed the initial stun would fade away. As usual, I was wrong. 

Frankly, it's gotten even worse. Not only is the terror becoming more and more real, but I've become increasingly drawn like a senseless magnet. 

Maybe terror isn't the right word, but, 

"Dean?" He comes into the room, robe swaying around his legs with the movement. His eyebrows are set in a harsh line, his mouth quirked to the side, "Have you seen my-" he interrupted himself, head lifting at the sight of me, a grin playing at his lips, "Dean, what are you doing?" 

I had to mentally shake myself to understand what possibly could have caught his attention. I opened my mouth to form a response, then chuckled softly as I realized that I was lying on the couch with a Rubix cube in one hand and a hammer in the other. I stumbled, "It... I was..." 

Cas' forehead crinkled, "So that's where it is." 

"The thing was irritating me. I was just gonna rearrange it." I flashed a toothy grin. 

"Meaning: break it." The edge of his mouth twitched, deciding whether to be mad or not. 

I tried to explain, "No, I wouldn't break your toy, plus, you've already figured it out like thirty times and I was..." 

"Jealous?" Cas grinned. 

"No." I lied. "I just wanted to do it." 

"Well, disassembling it isn't really doing it right." He circled the back of the couch and pushed my legs out of the way to sit beneath. He let them rest on his lap, reaching for the cube. I handed it over with a grimace. "C'mere." He said sweetly, smiling gently. 

I sat up, scooting closer, our shoulders touching. His long fingers set to work on the damned cube, I watched. He explained, "It's just a matter of planning. You have to foresee and plan where the piece will fit." He flipped a row of yellow squares into place, effortlessly. "See?" 

I groaned, "Yeah Cas I can see, but that's not the point. I can't fucking do it." 

"It's because you are impatient." 

I glared at his hands as he put together the entire side of yellow stickers. "Yeah well not everyone has the patience of a million year old." He grinned, casting a glance at me. 

"I suppose not." He flipped together a row of greens, sighing. 

Cas' fingers stopped cracking the pieces into place, his eyes following me, I could just feel their blue burn. "Dean?"

"I'm fine." 

Cas continued to stare. He was doing it, he was doing the thing where he lifts his thin little eyebrows over his hooded puppy eyes and the skin on his forehead crinkles up to his hairline. I knew it. And I knew since knowing me he'd gained more wrinkles, because I don't recall him having any wrinkles five years ago. He smashed his nose into the spot beneath my ear, making me jump a little and shiver. He began to nuzzle his face into my skin, like a cat asking to be pet. 

God dammit he's got me. He knows every single way to get me to melt, to moan, to beg. He's become a master in a matter of months, he's got me totally and entirely, I'm his. But we both pretend we don't know it. 

"What're you doin' there, buddy?" I grin, fighting the blush creeping up my neck. Cas can taste it, his lips glued to my skin. I hear a small crash on the floor and realize it's the Rubix cube, Cas moves his hands up my sides, dragging a shiver up out of some hidden place in me. Without realizing, I've leaned backward into him and his lips are moving down to brush my collarbone, kissing my shirt collar out of the way and tugging gently with his nimble fingers. 

"You seem troubled." He mumbles into my warm skin, fingers working away my shirt and drifting down the skin he's revealing. 

"Aren't I always?" I huff, eyes closing at his cautious, warm touch. He's still so afraid he might do something wrong, despite my fervent, constant affirmations of his actions. 

Cas makes a passive throat-noise in response, instead focusing on pulling my shirt down my torso and away. I reach behind myself to grab a handful of his thick hair, muttering, "Do you know where Sam is?" Not that I really cared right now, but I did want to spare my brother the trauma if he happened to show up. 

Cas kissed down my shoulder, keeping his mouth constantly busy, "Getting dinner, should be back soon." 

"Then why are you kissing me?" 

He lifted his head, face scrunching in disbelief, "Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfr--" 

I clapped my hand over his mouth, grimacing, "Cas, remember what I said about that word?" Realization washed over his eyes, he pulled my hand away, making a face and doing an imitation of me, 

"'Too gay'." He rolled his eyes. "As you wish, my beloved." 

"That's pretty gay too." 

"Yeah, well, so are you." As I started to fire back a response, he silenced me with a warm kiss. I forgot what I was going to say, twisting my body around and melting forward into him. I kneaded at a tense muscle I found on his back, working his lips open with mine and feeling his tongue. I felt him relax, fingers digging into my hair, letting a small noise pass between our lips. 

I continued to dig into the knot, surprised at the size of it, I pulled up from his lips, "Cas," 

"Dean, that feels so good." His eyes slid lazily shut. I grinned, nudging him to turn over; he did. I straddled his torso and began to lean my weight into the muscle, instructing, 

"Breathe." He sighed against the pillows, arms falling slack, knuckles on the floor. I pushed hard into the knot, moving down slowly to push the blood out of the clump. I grabbed at the fabric of his robe, mentioning, "Y'know it would be easier if-" 

"Go ahead." He breathed without hesitation, pulling himself up into a sitting position and letting me slip the robe off his arms. I dragged it down his shoulders, watching as the deep blue gave way to tan muscles, then further off to... Not boxers? 

"Cas," I chuckled, "Naughty." I ran my fingers across the dimples in his back right above his cute ass. He laid back down, smirking into the couch as I perched once again, admiring his lean, muscled back. I dragged my hands down the shape of his back, following the divots and valleys of his muscles and bones, brushing playfully at the roundness of his ass. 

I heard a muffled chuckle from the cushions and dug harder into that knotted muscle, pressing myself down into him. He groaned and sighed, fingers clutching at the air between them. “Mmm,” he breathed, and the closeness and intimacy of it made me check around the room. To my relief, yes, we were indeed alone in the library. The complete lack of windows in the bunker made it feel dim and cabin-like, the only sources of light coming off bulbs and lanterns glowing atop antique wood. The large emptiness around us was accented by the timeless style of the bookshelves, the leather binding of volumes upon volumes of books stinking of their age in a beautiful, seasoned aroma. I never thought I would be the type of person to remark poetically about the smell of a book; then again… I never thought I would be perched atop a man.

Cas moaned, reminding me of his presence, solid and tangible beneath me. I stroked gentle finger-tips down his sides, enjoying the squirm coming from him. He muttered something, I couldn’t quite make it out so I leaned down to brush my lips against his ear, “What was that?”. He mumbled again, louder but still unintelligible. “I can’t understand you.” 

He lifted his head out of the cushions to groan, “I said,” in a faux-irritated voice, “Harder.” His eyes peeked out from behind his droopy lids, shimmering blue and sharp. I raised an eyebrow, 

“Harder?” He nodded, returning his face back to the cushion. 

“Did I stutter, Dean?” He exhaled. 

“Oh, excuse me, sir, I didn’t know I was a goddamn personal masseuse.” I dug deeper into his shoulders with the palms of my hands, which was exactly what he wanted. He groaned deep and guttural, the noise rumbling up out from his core. I continued working his tight muscles, pulling them apart and digging in slow, hard and steady. I leaned down to nip at his earlobe with my teeth, “Feel good?”

“Mmhmnnff,” was his response, which made me smile.

Before either of us noticed, because we were too caught up in each other to be paying attention, Sammy entered with bags hanging from his arms, an uncomfortable grin on his face. I jumped up off of Cas, out of instinct, gasping, “Sammy! Uh-hey-hi!” I clapped my hands together in nervousness, thanking Chuck I wasn’t hard right now.

Cas sat up rapidly too, cheeks flushed, an embarrassed grin playing around his lips, pulling his robe back up his torso. We were beyond busted and so very guilty, unable to hide our flushed skin and tousled hair. Sam cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I’ll… be in the kitchen.” He turned, on his heels, walking a little too quickly away. 

“Fuck,” I ran my hands through my hair, panic coating my veins, making my blood pump faster, less steady. I knew this day was coming, we couldn’t keep a secret like this forever, but I had wanted the reveal to be on my own terms. My eyes met Cas’, which were (as always) calm and confident.

“We knew this would happen, Dean.” 

“Yeah but, dammit not like this! This is what I was afraid of, Cas.”

“Dean, I don’t think it’s a big deal, he’s an adult. We are adults. We’re capable of making our own decisions about who we are romantically--”

“It’s just-- now he’s gonna think I was lying to him all those times I told him nothing was going on.”

Cas cocked his head, “But, Dean, you were lying.”

I sighed, “You’re not helping.” I paced around the couch, staring at the floorboards. “Let me talk to him, okay? Just give us like ten minutes.” 

Cas shrugged like a monk, “Do what you must.” 

Whatever. I rolled my eyes, walking out in the hallway, headed for the kitchen with a lump in my throat. What do I say? So… I’ve been banging Cas… for six months… and that time you confronted me about it I was too chicken shit and stuck in the closet to admit it to you or myself. Sorry, dude. “Fuck.” I held my breath as I entered the kitchen.

There he was, sitting at the table, unwrapping his sandwich, taking a bite, avoiding my gaze, phone in his other hand, reading something. I pulled a chair up across from him at the table, clearing my throat. His eyes darted up from his phone, knowing I had something to say. He set his phone down, focusing on his sandwich, waiting.

“Sam…” I lost my train of thought. Where the fuck do I start with this? “I… first of all, I apologize, we never wanted you to find out like that… seeing us…” 

Sam swallowed the bite he’d been chewing with a hard gulp, a look of disbelief on his face, choking, “You think I found out today?”

My heart stopped. “Wha-what?” 

“Dean, please.” He rolled his eyes, hard. He set the sandwich aside, taking a long sip of his drink and sighing. “You think you’re sneaky but you’re so not. Listen,” he met my eyes, “I knew you were into Cas before you knew you were into Cas. Everyone did.”

I couldn’t breathe. This can’t be real. He’s messing with me. “You can’t be serious.”

“Dean, come on, are you really that oblivious? I mean I’m just happy you’re finally acting on it instead of just staring at him all the time,” He took a bite, mumbling, “it’s much healthier.” 

I feel completely shell-shocked. I’m pretty sure my jaw is hanging open but I can’t tell. I feel like I’m having an out-of-body experience, hovering over myself, trying to figure out how I could have been so blind, or how Sam could have lived this long without telling me what he supposedly had known for a long time. 

“Let me ask you something, then, if you were so sure that I had the hots for Cas, why didn’t you pipe up and say something to me about it?”

“Are you kidding me, Dean? I couldn’t talk to you about that, you would have freaked out at me. You were in some serious denial, so don’t blame that shit on me.” He sipped his drink, looking down his nose at me.

“Wow, I had no idea I was such a fucking monster, sorry Sammy.” 

“Oh chill out, Dean.” 

We sat in silence for a moment, glaring away from each other. 

“Dean, listen, I really don’t care what you guys do as long as you don’t do it in the common room areas, okay? Just… you have a bed, y’know?”

“I was just giving him a massage.” The defensiveness in my tone surprised even me.

“Ok, fine. I just don’t want stains on the couches.”

“Sam! Jesus, you’re disgusting! We wouldn’t--” He gave me a look, raising his eyebrows. “Enough! I’m done talking to you.”

“Glad we finally got that out of the way.” He sighed, bitter as ever.

I hopped up on my feet, about to leave then a thought struck me. I turned on my heels, “Just for the record… you don’t care that I’m… into him?”

Sam looked genuinely exhausted, sighing, “Dean, Cas adores you, he makes you happy. Just… don’t be gross in front of me, that’s all I ask.” He smiled up at me, looking like the sweet little kid I’d always loved. He added, after a thought, “Oh and put a pillow behind your headboard or something, okay? Please?”

I blushed, hard. “I had no idea you knew.”

“Dean, I know you better than anyone.” 

“How long have you known?”

“Well, I knew you liked each other a few months after we met Cas, but I didn’t know you were doing anything until I walked past your room a couple months ago.” He made a face.

“Sorry.” I cringed a little.

Sam looked up at me with those scrutinizing puppy-dog eyes, “How long has it actually been going on?”

I answered way too quickly, “About half a year.” 

Sam raised his eyebrows, “Oh.”

“I… I answered that too fast.” I chuckled at myself.

“Did you guys… uh… celebrate your….anniversary?”

“Y-yeah, a little.” Why the fuck was I telling him this?

To my surprise, instead of making fun of me for being whipped, for being a sissy, for being sappy, like he should have… Sam just smiled. Wholeheartedly. He looked so genuinely happy about it, eyes all scrunched up, nose upturned in that sweet Sammy grin of his. 

“I’m happy for you, Dean.” His eyes grew misty, I suddenly felt incredibly guilty, my mind drifting to the thought of Jessica, imagining that loss. “You deserve to be in love.” 

“Sam, fuck, I’m sorry..”

“No, please,” he cleared his throat, reeling it back in. “I mean it. You do. And… I really am happy for you both.” He wiped his eyes quickly. 

I frowned, but remembered something he’d said,“He really does make me happy.”

“I know.” He swallowed a bite of sandwich, “Which is why I’m cool with it. Plus he treats you like a porcelain doll.” 

I raised my eyebrows and chuckled suggestively, “Not at nighttime.”

“Ew, gross, Dean! I’m eating.” I grabbed the other sandwiches he had bought for me and Cas, grabbing a beer from the fridge, laughing to myself. 

“Good chat, buddy.” I patted his shoulder, lingering there for a moment, trying to let him know I loved him. “Thanks for grabbing food.” 

“Mmhmm,” He continued eating, pulling his phone out and resuming his article, as if a monumental conversation hadn’t just happened. Honestly, I feel better, it’s like a giant weight has been lifted. I walked down the hallway into the library, knowing Cas would be waiting in the exact same spot for me to return. 

And he was, sitting in the same spot on the couch, in one of my shirts and a pair of my sweats, pretending he was watching something on TV. His eyes followed me as I took a seat next to him on the couch, unwrapping my sandwich and taking a monstrous bite, putting his in his lap.

He licked his lips, eyes darting between my face, hair, hands, looking nervous. “So, how did that go?”

I chomped another bite, chewing faster, swallowing to answer Cas, “Better than I’d expected it would, actually. Turns out he’s known for a while.” 

I studied his face, finding no hint of surprise in his features. “Cas, did you… are you and Sam hiding something from me?” I set my sandwich aside, staring at him hard. He couldn’t hide the little ticks and twitches, he couldn’t even meet my eyes. “Cas! You bastard!” 

“Dean--”

I cut him off angrily, “What, so you and Sam talk about me behind my back?!”

“No, Dean, no, I simply… A while ago… years ago…” Why did he look so damn guilty? “I had told him how I felt about you… because I didn’t know what else to do.” 

I burst up from my seat. “You what!? How long ago, Cas?” 

He flinched, cringing, “A few years ago…”  
“How many goddamn years ago?!” 

“Three… maybe.” He refused to meet my eyes.

“You… you’ve felt this way for that long?” 

Cas looked at me like I was an idiot, cocking his head to the side like a bird, “Dean, my grace has been tethered to your soul since the moment I pulled you out of hell, I adore you.” He reached at me, lacing his fingers through mine and tugging me to sit next to him on the couch. His eyes were blue fire, flickering and melting into mine, “You so easily forget that I rebelled from heaven for you, everything I did, I did it for you.”

I started thinking about everything Cas has done for Sam and I over the years, looking at it with a new lens. Of course Cas had been in love with me all that time. It made so much sense in retrospect. Hell, he even lost his grace and became a human, and he’s still right here at my side.

“I didn’t forget, I just… misinterpreted your intentions, I guess.” He smiled at me, stroking the side of my face softly, eyes never leaving my face. 

“I’ve also never courted anyone, so, I apologize for my naivety.” I ran my hands up his sides, under the shirt, tickling his bare skin and planting kisses on his neck.

“But that’s one of my favorite things about you,” I growled into his skin, smiling as I felt him squirm, “One of the many, many things I like about you.” He giggled, burrowing his face into my neck as I kissed him all over, mouth tracing down his shoulder, biting his bicep. 

“Dean,” his voice was full of lust, pushing me back softly, running a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. 

“Bedroom?” I smirked, reaching down to palm his hardening cock. 

“Dean!” He pushed me back, blushing, then meeting my eyes, “Yes, let’s go.” 

I stole a kiss from him, grabbing the back of his head and holding him close to me. I started walking him toward our bedroom, hoisting him up and carrying him, his legs wrapping around me. I kissed him slow, eyes slipping shut, falling harder in love with him each and every day. We made it to the bedroom, opening the door clumsily and stumbling apart. 

He pulled away, gasping for air, again reminding me of his humanity. In a way, I liked this, I liked knowing that Cas was as vulnerable as I was. This body was his now and he wasn’t going anywhere. As an angel, he always intimidated me, making me feel like something as incredible and powerful as him wouldn’t or couldn’t love someone as ordinary as me. I sat on the bed, staring at the wall. 

“Dean?” He could tell I was deep in my head.

I blinked and smiled at him, “I’m fine.”

“What’re you thinking about?”

“Nothing, get your sweet ass over here.”


End file.
